Sex Edwardcation
by Twihard378
Summary: When Edward feels like he's lacking in the sack, he turns to big brother Emmett for some pointers. Bella reaps the benefits.
1. Chapter 1

I slid open the glass door and stepped out of the warmth of the shower. My bare feet touched the cold marble tile. Edward's bathroom was twice the size of my bedroom at Charlie's. I walked over to the wall-length mirror and wiped my hand across it to clear it of the fog left from the too hot shower I had just taken. I looked at my pale reflection and pondered to myself how such a beautiful creature could love such a plain human. Edward always said I didn't see myself clearly but I couldn't help but wonder what exactly he saw when he looked at me. I wrapped the fluffy blue towel around myself and grabbed my brush from my toiletry bag. I combed through the tangles in my brown hair and sighed. I looked around for my clothes and realized I must have left them on his bed. I let another sigh escape my lips.

I opened the large wooden door and peered out into the hallway. I was very self conscious and didn't enjoy the idea of walking down the long hallway to Edward's room in nothing but a towel. Sometimes I wished he could read my mind so he would know I had forgotten my clothes and be standing there waiting for me. I looked to my left and then to my right and when I saw that the coast was clear I made a break for it. I pulled the door quietly behind me and stepped out in the hall. I didn't make it far. I felt a cold arm wrap around my neck and the painful twist of Emmet's knuckle in my scalp.

"Hey, little sis," he exclaimed while he rubbed one of his signature noogies into my clean hair. "Where are you going dressed like that?"

"Emmett, Stop!" I struggled. "That hurts!"

"Oh, c'mon! Let me have some fun! Rose and Alice will be gone all day shopping and Jasper is being all melancholy since Alice didn't give him any before she left."

"That's not my problem!" I scolded him. "Now let me go so I can get dressed."

He loosened the headlock he had me in but didn't let go of me completely. Instead he pushed me up against the wall and ran his cold hand up the outside of my right thigh. I felt his cool breath on my neck as he whispered in my ear, "Mmmm. Edward was right. You do look good in blue."

My breath caught in my throat and I felt a twinge of excitement between my legs.

Ahhhemmm. I heard him clear his throat and he even managed to make that sound musical.

"Oh, chill bro! I was just having a little fun." Emmett told Edward who had appeared silently on the staircase.

"I believe you've had enough fun for one day. Now let her go."

Emmett dropped his arms to his side and I scurried down the hall to Edward's room. I flew through the door and slammed it behind me. I dropped the towel and grabbed for my jeans. I tugged them on and then worked my arms through the straps of my bra. When I turned around for my t-shirt he was their holding it out to me.

"I wish you wouldn't cover yourself up so quickly," he said.

"Edward, I'm sorry…" I started but he just stood there watching me. I sat on the edge of his enormous bed and tried to think of how to apologize to him for what he had just witnessed.

"Bella, there's nothing to be sorry about," he said. Sometimes I wondered if he _could_ read my mind.

He glided over to my side and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"He aroused you?" he asked.

"Edward, no!" I shook my head from side to side. My cheeks burned as that all-telling blush filled them.

He was silent for a moment. "Bella, honey, please don't lie to me. I can smell your arousal. I know it well."

I searched for the right answer to his question. It had excited me to feel Emmett's breath on my ear, his cold fingers on my leg. But it wasn't the same excitement I often felt with Edward.

"Yes, I finally squeaked out. It aroused me. But it was a different feeling. Edward, you are always so loving and gentle. Protective and careful with me. I think the excitement I felt was because Emmett was being rough with me."

"Hmmm, he replied." "I thought women liked for a man to be slow and soft with them?"

"I do!" I answered him. "I said it was different, that's all."

He wrapped his long fingers around my warm hand. I was shaking with the guilt I was feeling.

"My heart's desire is your happiness, my love." "Perhaps I could learn something from Emmett, he does seem to always make Rosalie so happy…and that's no small task."

"I'm not sure I understand what you are getting at."

"Well, Bella, perhaps you should be with Emmett. I could watch. See how he pleasures you. I'm a firm believer in the old saying "You _can_ teach an old dog new tricks".

"I don't know Edward."

He placed his hand under my chin and lifted my face so that my eyes met his. "Consider it a tutoring session. He may be able to teach me ways of pleasuring you that I might never figure out on my own."

His lips pressed against mine and I felt that familiar flutter in my stomach and in my loins. He kissed by the book. His hands began exploring the curves of my barely covered breasts.

"First I'd like some alone time with you," he whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

His tongue found mine and a small gasp escaped my mouth. I could feel the moisture between my legs as he lowered me onto the bed. His left arm carefully laying me back as his right hand felt its way down my stomach, along my hip, down my right thigh. He slid it slowly up between my legs.

"Mmmmm. You're so warm. Are you wet for me?" he asked.

I couldn't find my voice. He always knew exactly what to say to get me ready. I wanted him and I wanted him now. The rush I was feeling now was overpowering. "Edward", was all I could manage to say.

He slowly unbuttoned my jeans and peeled them off. I was wearing nothing but a lace bra and panties. He kissed his way from my earlobe, down my neck and stopped at the soft spot at the base where it meets the collarbone. He inhaled. I knew he was smelling my blood, feeling my pulse. My heart skipped a beat and that half crooked smile I had come to love appeared on his face. He continued the tour with his mouth, stopping at each breast and hovering over each nipple, lightly grabbing them through the fabric of my bra with his lips. He pulled the fabric away and released one, sweeping his tongue over it, circling it slowly. I shuddered, wondering how long it was going to take him to get where he was going, barely able to contain myself. I moaned quietly.

He took the hint and continued on his journey. Lightly kissing his way down my stomach. He twisted his finger in the waistline of my panties and slowly began to pull them off. Too slowly. He kissed each thigh as he dragged them in slow motion down my smooth creamy legs. He worked his way back up from my ankles until he reached my hot and now completely wet center. He stopped and looked up at me. Teasing me.

"Edward, please", I begged him to continue. "I can't. I need you."

He smiled and went back to work. He spread my now swollen lips with his fingers and gently began massaging my clit. It was throbbing with the anticipation and his cold fingers felt wonderful against its sensitivity. I arched my back and my breathing deepened.

"Oh, right there", I exhaled.

He bent his head in and I felt his tongue loop around it. Slow. Slow. A little faster. A little faster. He kept rolling his tongue in a circular motion and he'd stop and pull it into his mouth completely from time to time, sucking it and releasing it. Each time he did this my hips would buck and I'd burry his face deeper inside of me.

I was on the brink. I could feel the blood rushing to my head when he stopped. I grunted in disapproval as he moved up my body and kissed my neck gently.

"Not so soon, Bella." I want to feel you cum. I want to be inside of you when it happens."

How could I complain? I wanted to feel him inside me. I wanted him to fuck me. I wanted him to make me cum so loud that Emmett would hear me.

He positioned himself over me and looked me in the eyes.

"Are you ready for me?" he asked.

I nodded and bit my lower lip. He threw his head back and sighed.

"You have no idea how incredibly sexy it is when you do that."

I felt the tip of his penis against my wet clit. He slid it down the path to my ready and waiting hole. He placed the tip inside and slowly gained entrance. I exhaled and moaned at the same time. He slowly pulled back out and continued the process. Each time pushing a little further into me.

"Faster, Edward." I begged.

He complied with my request. He drove his hard shaft deep inside of me and began pumping harder and faster. I felt every nerve in my body was on fire. I could feel it from my head to my toes. I was cumming harder than he'd ever made me cum before. I screamed his name, "Ed….ward!" My ears began to ring and I think I almost lost consciousness.

He kept thrusting into me and I felt him cum. His movements slowed and he rocked back and forth on top of me. He lowered his mouth to mine and kissed me passionately.

"When you've recovered from this I'll see if Emmett might like to join us," he whispered.

I nodded in agreement and he smiled that beautiful smile at me.


	3. Chapter 3

I must have dozed off or maybe I lost consciousness after all. When I awoke I was alone. The clock said that it was 4:07. I glanced out the floor-to-ceiling windows in Edward's room and realized it was still daylight out. I couldn't have been asleep for long.

I quickly got dressed and went to look for Edward. I got downstairs and Emmett was on the couch watching a football game. He looked up at me and smiled.

"You guys were so loud! I had to go into Forks to escape the noise," he laughed.

"Well, I'm sorry we put your out like that!"

"So, Edward wants lessons, huh?" he asked.

I flinched as the memory of that conversation flooded back to me. I felt embarrassed and also a little annoyed that he'd listened in on us.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you it's rude to eavesdrop?"

"Ha! Bella, I'm a vampire. I could hear a pin drop a mile away! I can't help it if my brother forgets that from time to time."

"You're right. I'm sorry." I plopped next to him on the couch.

"It would be my pleasure though," he said, raising an eyebrow, "to give him a few pointers."

He ran a finger down my arm until he met my hand. He twined his fingers with mine.

"Are you giving me pointers or Edward?" I snapped. I pulled my hand away from him.

He just smiled and rested back against the couch again, turning his attention back to the game and chuckling to himself.

"Rosalie and Alice called while you two were getting hot and heavy before. There's some fashion thing at one of the boutiques in Seattle tomorrow. They're staying. Won't be back until tomorrow evening. Just in case you and Edward were wanting a little "cram" session later on."

I shifted in my seat. The idea of it sent a shiver down my spine. Emmett was extremely attractive. His thick muscular physique was amazing. He looked as if he had been carved from stone. He could have been DaVinci's model for Michael. The thought of him pressed against me definitely turned me on.

As the idea played out in my head my stomach growled and I realized I hadn't eaten all day. I excused myself to the kitchen to grab a snack.

I returned with an apple and reclaimed my spot on the couch next to Emmett. He ignored my return and focused on the game. Occasionally he would yell at the TV, cursing the players for missing an easy play. He focused intently during half time when the half naked cheerleaders took the field.

"Maybe we should get you a little costume like that!" he joked. "Edward might find that hot…"

"Where is Edward?" I asked. I had suddenly realized that he was not around. It's not like him to disappear and not leave a note.

"He went out for a quick bite," he laughed. "You got him pretty worked up before…he had a hard time controlling himself and he was afraid that any activities that might take place later may throw him over the edge. He thought "learning" on a full stomach would be a better idea."

"Ahh." So Edward was really going to allow this to happen? He was going to sit by and let his brother have sex with me and he was ok with that? I had to say I was surprised. He was always so possessive. Always wanting to protect me. He had always been so jealous anytime anyone had one stray unsavory thought about me. He'd nearly ripped out Mike Newton's throat when he fantasized during Biology one day. And that was just Mike Newton. This was Emmett we were talking about. He lives with him…he wouldn't be able to escape from his thoughts once the deed was done.

"So what types of things were you thinking should be on the curriculum?" I asked.

"Well, what turns you on, Bella? What made you get all hot earlier when I had you cornered?"

"I'm not sure. I think it was the surprise of it and maybe the roughness."

"So you like it rough?" he questioned. "I bet Edward doesn't often play the "bad cop" with you.

"Ugh. Could you please not use that analogy? Charlie!"

"Oh, ha, right. Ok…so you liked it when I had control? When you didn't know what to expect?"

"Ummm. Yeah. I think that might have been it."

"Can I ask you something, Bella?"

"Depends on what you ask whether or not I'll answer."

"Would you have stopped me earlier if he hadn't?"

"I can't answer that."

"Can't? Or won't?" he asked.

I thought about it for a minute. Replayed the incident in my head. My barely covered body. His hand on my leg. His breath on my ear. His soft whisper. My blush instantly gave me away. Or maybe it was my slightly altered heartbeat.

"I knew it!" he exclaimed. I make you hot! Don't deny it Bella! You wanted me to take you right there!"

"Shut it, Emmett! Or I'll tell Edward to cancel the study session!"

"Ok, ok! But you've got to admit it…you think it's going to be pretty hot when I'm screwing you later and you're adoring fiancé is watching."

I excused myself right then and there. I couldn't take his arrogance another moment. I had to go be alone with my thoughts. I didn't know what to make of what might transpire tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

I was in Edward's room, looking out the glass wall into the vast forest trying to will him to come home. The sun was beginning to set. The trees had an eerie darkness to them. I pulled my disintegrating copy of _Wuthering Heights_ from my bag. I'd read a few chapters and hope that would help the time pass until Edward returned home. I had only read a page or two when he was suddenly at my ear, "I missed you," he whispered.

I threw my arms around him and kissed his neck.

"No, I missed you! Your brother has been teasing me all afternoon. I'm debating whether you should call the whole thing off. Honestly, Edward, he's horrible!"

"That's Emmett! You know he loves to joke around. He does it to get a rise out you…and it works so well when you're his target! He knows exactly what to say to push your buttons. Don't you want me to please you more sufficiently?" he questioned.

"Edward, your mere presence pleases me. You made me lose consciousness before. I don't know if there's anything you really need to learn from him."

"There is much I don't know in the way of making a woman happy," he said sullenly. "This is as new to me as it is to you."

"Well, there have to be boundaries then. I don't want things going too far. I don't want any of us to regret anything that happens. He is your brother, Edward. You have to live with him for eternity. I don't want to be the cause of strife within your family."

"We both understand that. I spoke with him about it earlier before I left. He understands that this is a one-time thing. That no one can know about it. If you say stop he must stop or he will face consequences."

"And if you say stop? Don't you think it will be hard to see me with him?"

"Yes, I've considered that. But I'm eager to learn and I know he's the best teacher in this particular field."

I nodded.

"I'm going to take a bath and slip into something…a little more…."

"Risqué?" he finished my sentence.

"Yes. I don't see Emmett being a jeans and t-shirt kind of guy. Perhaps I should borrow something of Alice's to help get him in the mood?"

With that, Edward's pocket buzzed. It was a text from Alice. "Closet armoire, third drawer on the left. Red set. She can keep it. I won't tell anyone what's going on. Good luck."

"Ugh! Sometimes I forget there's no getting anything past Alice." he shook his head.

"Well at least if she knows what we're up to, she might keep Rosalie away a bit longer. We can't have her showing up here while we're in the act. She has never been fond of me. She would kill me if she knew I was with her man."


	5. Chapter 5

Closet armoire. Third drawer on the left. Red set. Ummmm. No, that's pink. Purple. Black. Black. Black. I guess a girl can't have enough black lingerie I wondered aloud while rummaging through Alice's drawers. Ahhh. Here it is…red!" It didn't leave much to the imagination. G-string. Completely transparent. Matching bra. I looked at it and my stomach flipped with a suddenness of nausea. What was I getting myself into? I pulled off my robe and stepped into the nothingness that Alice considered undergarments. I looked at myself in her full-length mirror and tried to picture myself as a temptress. A seductress. Something more than just Bella Swan.

"I hope you don't mind. I was looking for a sneak peak. Red's not really my color though. She's got one in there that's pale pink. It would look lovely against your white skin."

Emmett was standing at the doorway to the walk-in closet in Alice and Jasper's room. I was frozen in place. Part of me wanted him to take me right there. The other part of me wanted to run home to Charlie's screaming.

He slowly walked over to me. "Bella, don't be nervous about this. It's a win-win for you. You get to have mind-blowing sex with me and then you get to have a lifetime of mind-blowing sex with Edward." It's the best of both worlds. Not only will he be able to please you in the ways you've grown accustomed to. He'll know how to be rough while retaining control…that's what he's been scared of this whole time. He's just been afraid that he'll lose it if he gets too rough with you."

"And you won't? Lose it, I mean?"

"No….I'm used to it and you don't smell as good to me as you do to Edward."

He turned me to face the mirror again. He stood behind me. "Look at yourself, Bella…." He took my right hand in his and cupped it around my right breast. He rubbed my hand against my own breast in a circular motion until my nipple began to harden. His lips grazed my neck. I was starting to feel that familiar tingle.

"Touch yourself," he whispered and guided my hand down to the band of elastic holding the patch of red in place over my slit. He released my hand as I worked it beneath the fabric. I placed a finger on my clit and slowly circled it. I leaned back into his arms and closed my eyes. His mouth was on my neck. I continued to play with myself while he watched my reflection. I could feel his hardness on my lower back. I knew he was enjoying this as much as I was. My breaths were coming in short, gaspy waves. I opened my eyes again and saw eyes so golden that I almost lost my breath, peering at me from the darkness of the closet. He was there, watching quietly. He smiled and I knew he was taking notes.

Emmett grabbed my free hand and led me over to the red velvet chaise in Alice's closet. He propped himself on it and spread his legs so that I could sit up against him. I leaned back into his cold marble chest and closed my eyes.

"Where were we?" he asked. "Ahhhh, yes…you were pleasuring yourself and I was enjoying it immensely. Continue."

I returned my hand to my warm throbbing clit and began to rapidly circle it. I could feel the moisture pooling inside of me. I was grinding my ass into Emmett's crotch as I grew closer and closer to an orgasm. His excitement was evident as I felt the hard mass each time my body pressed into his. I could feel my body tensing as I got closer and closer. I let out a soft moan that grew with intensity as I came. I started to form a name but didn't know who's I should be saying. Emmett? Edward? Usually when I did this I was in the privacy of my own bedroom. Edward was always the leading man in my fantasies so it was natural for me to call out his name whenever I hit that point of ecstasy. But this was different.

I turned around, straddling him and grabbed his short hair in my fist. I pulled him toward me so that his lips met mine and plunged my tongue into his mouth. He reciprocated and we kissed feverishly for a minute or so. This cancelled out the urge I had to scream out a name. I was grinding my wetness into his lap, feeling his bulge on my clit with each grind. I came again, harder than the last one. My tongue was still wrestling with his as I moaned into his mouth. He swept me up in his enormous arms and carried me to Edward's room.

Edward followed.


	6. Chapter 6

He tossed me on the bed and I bounced it place from the impact against the firm mattress. He was on top of me pawing at my body. It was as if he had 10 hands with the ground he was covering. I frantically looked around the room for Edward.

"I'm here…just relax," he breathed from the corner of the room. I glanced over to the white bench he usually relaxed on while listening to DeBussy or Mozart. He was sitting on the edge of it, hands on his knees. His warm smile put me at ease.

I felt something brush my cheek. It was a small piece of red fabric. I looked down and realized I was completely naked. Emmett had ripped apart what little cloth had been covering me and I hadn't felt a thing. He grabbed my arms and threw them over my head. He was winding the salvaged elastic around my wrists, binding them together. Edward's teeth were clenched. I smiled at him so that he would know that I hadn't reached the "stop" point. He relaxed slightly and refocused his attention.

"I'm going to fuck you senseless now, Bella." Emmett promised.

My hands were restrained. I was his now. I had no control and I kind of liked it. He lifted my legs and rested them against his strong shoulders. I felt him place the tip of his rock hard penis against my wet and quivering hole and then he plunged in deep. Forcefully pumping in and out. I let out a hoarse moan as he griped my thighs, bringing me closer to him with each thrust. He pulled out and flipped me over. My head was spinning with excitement as his hands took hold of my hips. He sank into me again. His right hand reached around and found my clit. He vigorously rubbed it as he continued to jam himself into me. I could feel myself clenching his manhood as my body began to shake. I was cumming.

His mouth was on my ear again. I could feel his labored breathing as he said his own name in my ear. "Emmett," he reminded me. "I want to hear you say it, Bella."

I couldn't find my voice. The electricity that was pulsing through my body was overwhelming. He leaned in again.

"I won't stop fucking you 'til you say it."

"Em…me…tt…ooooh. Emmett! Don't you dare stop!"

I rode out my climax and he continued. He had no intention of stopping. He lightly smacked my ass and laughed. He released himself from me and untwined the string from my hands. He lay back on the bed and positioned me over him. He slowly lowered me onto his erection. I could feel him slide in and then he raised me up into the air. He lowered me more and then lifted me again. The third time he lowered me he pushed himself all the way in. I exhaled as I felt him fill me completely. I began to rock back and forth on him. My mind was separated from my body. My small hands gripped his massive chest as I rocked back and forth moving more quickly which each grind. I glanced at the window and caught Edward's reflection. He was still on the bench. Hands still placed on his knees. Concentrating. I looked over my shoulder at him and winked. He took a deep breath and his hands tightened. I felt Emmett's cold hands grip my hips harder, pushing into me.

"I'm going to cum, Bella. I can't hold on much longer."

"I want you to cum inside of me. I want to feel you cum."

He did. He filled me and I could feel it oozing out as he turned me on to my side. He placed a finger in me and brought it up to my tongue. I tasted his release and licked my lips. His lips found mine and I felt his rough tongue snake its way into my mouth. A rush of blood went through me as I was suddenly aroused again. I was ready for more. By the pressure of his cock on my leg I could tell he was too.

I pushed him off his side and onto his back. I traced a finger from his lips to his jaw, down his neck, and across his chest. I lowered my mouth to his nipple and took it in my teeth. I lightly nipped him and kept moving. I moved my tongue down his abs and wrapped my hands around him. I began to stroke him in a patterned motion. His eyes closed and he bit his lower lip. I parted my lips and engulfed him with my hot mouth. I bobbed my head up and down, raising my hand as I raised my head. I stroked him in between each suck.

"Bella, you're really good at this," he encouraged. "I could get used to this."

I heard a low growl coming from behind me. And then he was inside me. Edward grabbed my hips just like his brother had done earlier and forced himself into me. My head snapped up as I released Emmett's cock from my mouth with a gasp. He waited until I caught my breath and then his cold hands reached up and grasped my face. He brought me back down to his shaft. The harder Edward fucked me from behind the harder I sucked on Emmett. I came again but the moan was stifled by the large object occupying my small mouth. Emmett's body tightened and I felt his load hit the back of my throat at the same time I felt Edward release himself on my back.

Edward collapsed on the bed and I curled up to his chest. Emmett rolled to my other side. I felt his hand massaging my bare ass as Edward wrapped his hand around mine. I looked up into his sparkling eyes and my favorite half-crooked smile appeared on his pale and angelic face.

"Thank you," he mouthed.

I kissed his neck and rolled towards Emmett but he was gone. I rolled back to Edward and curled back into his embrace. "I love you," I answered as my eyes began to close. His cold lips on my forehead made my eyes flutter open again.

"Sleep, my angel. You need your rest. Tomorrow's another day."


End file.
